Creighton
Creighton is a recurring antagonist in the Digimon Tri trilogy. He appears as a minor antagonist in Digimon: Infection and one of the quaternary antagonists (alongside Mark Cafferty and Daniel Gardecki) in Digimon: Rebooted. He is the ruthless and nefarious leader of King Cobra Boys drug dealing gang. He is portrayed by Gary Sturgis, who also portrayed Ebon in Static Shock. Role Infection Creighton is first seen is his office with his bodyguard Jimmy is present where Merrick, Roth and Tai where they’re in a meeting about a buying guns from Benny’s operation. Creighton states that he wants his guns be the end of the weekday on a Friday night. He agrees to the deal and let’s Merrick, Roth and Tai leave but before that, Creighton warns them that if the deal goes wrong, Benny will feel the wrath of the King Cobra Boys. Creighton later appears on Coney Island to talk to Benny about the deal tonight to make sure it’s still on schedule and make sure there aren’t last minute changes, Benny says that the deal is still on schedule and confirmed that nothing has changed. Creighton is pleased that the deal is still scheduled as planned but tells Benny that if he messes up and he goes back on his word, he’ll have deal with Creighton’s wrath. When Tai ask Creighton what does he need the guns, Creighton explains he needs them so he can protect himself from the recent Infected Digimon attacks, considering that their inferring with the King Cobra Boys’ business and Creighton gonna need all the fire he can get, horrifying Tai on the inside. That night of the deal, Crieghton and the King Cobra Boys arrive in an abandoned building near the docks where Merrick, Roth, Tai and Drace are, having to that arrive earlier. Tai drops the bag of guns in front of Creighton and Creighton has Jimmy check to see if the gun are real. When Jimmy confirms that the guns are there and real, Creighton has Jimmy go get the money for Benny. Jimmy proceeds but hears police sirens in the distance and warns Creighton. Believing to have been set up, Creighton pulls his gun on Merrick, but the police arrive and an shootout ensues between the NYPD and the King Cobra Boys. Throughout the chaos, Merrick, Tai, Roth and Drace manage to escape with the money and the guns while Creighton and the King Cobra Boys are arrested, with Jimmy stating they’ve been set up and Creighton swearing revenge on Benny. Rebooted Creighton, Jimmy and the King Cobra Boys are revealed to be in the Blackwater Detention Facility, the same prison where Johnny Aguilar and Mark Cafferty. When the DigiDestined arrive in Blackwater Dentition Faciliy, Jimmy spots Tai and alerts Creighton about Tai’s presence. An enraged Creighton heads into where Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K. and Joe are sitting and a fight ensues between Creighton and Tai. Creighton demands the whereabouts of Benny from Tai, with Tai insisting that he has not seen Benny since the night of the deal. When Creighton’s crew insist on shanking Izzy, Cafferty arrives to prevent the fight from going further and insist that the King Cobra Boys spare them, stating to Creighton that he'll get his revenge momentarily. Creighton does so and let’s the DigiDestined boys go, but tells Tai that he’ll be watching. While in prison, Creighton begin to harassing Tai and his friends (mostly Izzy), waiting for his moment to strike. When a prison riot starts, Creighton takes this advantage to strike at Tai by pulling a knife on Tai and stabbing him when he's off guard. While the DigiDestined are trying to escape, Creighton ambushs them and Tai, Matt and Creighton have a small fight until Creighton is knocked into the wall. A chase in the prison ensues as the DigiDestined are pursued the King Cobra Boys until a GIGO van crashes through the prison walls with Carol Williams driving it and the DigiDestined board it and get away. Creighton see this opportunity of the hole in the wall and him and the King Cobra Boys go through it and run far away from the prison. Following their breakout, Creighton calls Benny to taunt him about his escape and spotting Tai in prison, stating that once he's finished Tai, he'll go after Benny next. After hanging up on Benny, Creighton and the King Cobra Boys head out to kill Tai. The King Cobra Boys spot the DigiDestiend in a night club and a chase ensues from the ground to the rooftops with guns being shot at the DigiDestined until Creighton ambushes them on the ground. Creighton ask one more time about the whereabouts of Benny but Matt aggravates him. Creighton prepares to kill them until an infected Meicoomon appears and attacks Creighton by clawing him all over his body and then proceeds to kill all of the King Cobra Boys (including Jimmy) while the DigiDestined escape. Moments later, Benny arrives to discover the bodies of the King Cobra Boys but then sees a bloodied up Creighton, who survived his encounter with Meicoomon, struggling to get up. When Benny approaches him, Creighton cusses out Benny for the deal going wrong and the loss of his men in the hand Meicoomon but then “Gennai” appears before them and proceeds to get information from Crieghton’s mind. Upon seeing the events of the attack through visions, Gennai confirms to Benny that Tai and the DigiDestined were here. Creighton ask about what Meicoomon was but Gennai responds by stating Meiccomon’s a “punishment from god and Gennai picks up a gun from the ground and shoots Creighton dead, ending the reign of the King Cobra Boys. Quotes Relationships Allies *The King Cobra Boys **Jimmy - Ally Enemies *Benny - Temporary supplier-turned-Enemy *Benny's operation **Merrick - Ally-turned-Enemy **Roth - Ally-turned-Enemy **Drace - Ally-turned-Enemy **Franz - Ally-turned-Enemy **Wadge - Ally-turned-Enemy *Rufus - Enemy and Killer *The DigiDestined **Tyler "Tai" Kamden - Enemy **Matt Jordans - Enemy **Sora Taylor - Enemy **Izzy Issacs - Enemy **Mimi Thatch - Enemy **Joe Kingston - Enemy **T.K. Jordans - Enemy **Kari Kamden - Enemy **Meiko Mochizuki - Enemy Category:Digimon Villains Category:Drug Dealer Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased